


Role

by semele



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, fic in Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tekst jest odpowiedzią na dwa życzenia gwiazdkowe:<br/><b>Życzenie nr 1:</b> Bracia Salvatore w przeszłości, jakaś ich wspólna przygoda/podróż pod koniec XIX wieku albo w I poł. XX wieku;<br/><b>Życzenie nr 2:</b> Damon i Alaric, niekoniecznie slash, może być PMP: Prawdziwa Męska Przyjaźń. Alaric odkrywa w Damonie jakąś wartość, jego ludzką tożsamość.</p><p>Dwa życzenia (bo fik historyczny nie może istnieć bez Alarica, a Alaric domaga się fika historycznego), śladowe ilości scholar!Alaric, slang archiwistyczny, kryptyczność, poplątaną narrację (dosłownie), drobne elementy zaczerpnięte z fików le_mru (bo lubię, kiedy światy są chociaż trochę kompatybilne).</p><p>Spoilery ogólne, raczej do I sezonu niż do II; napisane po odcinku 2x11. Skyeofskynet serdecznie dziękuję za korektę, nieprzespane noce i krótki wykład o używaniu łopaty :). Pierwotnie opublikowane na livejournalu (multifandom-pl, Gwiazdka Lja).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role

**Author's Note:**

  * For [le_mru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mru/gifts).



Historia braci Salvatore w zasadzie nigdy nie miała formy klasycznej opowieści. Opierała się na niedoprecyzowanych rolach, rozmytych granicach, przeinaczonych toposach, nierozstrzygniętych sporach, niejasnych deklaracjach oraz – w dużej mierze – na przypływach i odpływach. Nie miała nawet początku ani końca, nie mogła mieć, skoro z jednej strony zawsze wiedzieli o sobie za dużo, z drugiej nigdy tak naprawdę nie zamknęli żadnej sprawy.

Stefan prawdopodobnie porównałby ją do systemu naczyń połączonych, Damon do walki kogutów. Żaden nie miałby do końca racji.

***

Namówienie Jenny na wypożyczenie mu archiwaliów i pamiątek miejskich kosztowało Alarica dużą miskę spaghetti, ciastko czekoladowe i obietnicę, że przy okazji usystematyzuje jakoś ten zabytkowy bajzel, a był to dopiero początek poświęceń dla dobra nauki. Na szczęście Stefan zobowiązał się pomóc z opracowaniem natychmiast i z czystej dobroci serca, ale to jeszcze nie rozwiązywało problemu. Jeśli chcieli przetransportować pudła do Salvatore'ów i zajmować się tam nimi z niezmąconym spokojem, mieli jeszcze co najmniej jedną przeszkodę do pokonania.

Zdobycie życzliwej neutralności Damona kosztowało Alarica tydzień podchodów, trzy nieprzespane noce i butelkę whisky, którą prawdopodobnie będzie spłacał do końca życia.

Drogocenne zbiory wylądowały na stole w bibliotece w piątek wieczorem i w ciągu dwóch godzin były już rozwleczone po wszystkich możliwych powierzchniach płaskich w pomieszczeniu. Alaric miał dość balistyczne podejście do archiwistyki – rozbebeszył wszystkie pudła naraz i, uzbrojony w plik kolorowych kartek samoprzylepnych, ołówek i notes, rozpoczął sortowanie.

– Nie uważasz, że łatwiej by było to robić jakoś tak... po kawałku? – zasugerował nieśmiało Stefan.  
– Pewnie tak. Gdybyśmy mieli jakiekolwiek pojęcie, co tam jest.  
– Nie ma żadnego spisu? Nikt do tego nie zaglądał przez lata?  
– Nie. A jak myślisz, dlaczego nikt się jeszcze nie zorientował, że wracacie tu z Damonem raz na jakiś czas? O, popatrz.

Alaric triumfalnie zamachał wyciągniętą z trzeciego od prawej kartonu fotografią przedstawiającą nieco zakłopotanego Stefana w stroju mniej więcej sprzed pierwszej wojny światowej. Stojący obok mężczyzna w średnim wieku miał czarujący uśmiech i kapelusz na bakier.

– _James Salvatore z bratankiem_. Nie uważasz, że rozsądniej by było podawać fałszywe nazwisko?  
– Pewnie tak. Ale jakoś nikt mnie nie rozpoznał. Salvatore'owie to duża rodzina.  
– Tak?  
– Ojciec miał siostrę i trzech braci, po naszej śmierci jeden z z nich odziedziczył to, co zostało z plantacji. Czasy były ciężkie, trzymali się razem, często się odwiedzali, ich rodziny tak samo, ludzie z miasteczka szybko stracili rachubę w gąszczu kuzynów i dalszych krewnych. Ginąłem w tłumie.

Pół godziny później Alaric miał już w notesie kilka pospiesznych szkiców drzew genealogicznych i powoli zaczynała boleć go głowa. Po trzech kwadransach notowania recytowanych przez Stefana faktów, z żalem pożegnał się z koncepcją segregowania archiwaliów według rodzin, których dotyczyły. Ze względu na typowo małomiasteczkowy chów wsobny dział _wątpliwości i kwestie sporne_ miałby mniej więcej dwa metry bieżące.

– Dobrze, czekaj... Marianne Lockwood, która wyszła za Thomasa Williamsa, i Marianne Lockwood, siostra George'a to ta sama osoba?  
– Tak. Wcześniej była zaręczona z Damonem...  
– Och, daj spokój, Stefan – przerwał im znudzony głos dobiegający od strony kominka. – Do niczego interesującego nie doszło.

Zrezygnowany Alaric szybko przykleił kilka jadowicie zielonych karteczek do tych punktów swoich notatek, o które zamierzał jeszcze dopytać. Miał dziwne przeczucie, że na ten wieczór koniec z pracą.

Damon przeciągnął się jak kot i powoli wstał z kanapy.

– Schowaj to, Stefan – rzucił, wskazując na wciąż trzymane przez brata zdjęcie. – Nie wiem, jakim sposobem pozwoliłeś, żeby to się wydostało z domu, ale nie zamierzam powtarzać twojego błędu. To co jeszcze kompromitującego tutaj macie?

***

Był rok 1923, a może nawet 1928, Damon nie pamiętał dokładnie. Ważne, że noce były wyjątkowo ciepłe jak na maj, więc któregoś razu usiedli we dwójkę z Lexi (która w tamtych czasach jeszcze niekiedy z nim rozmawiała) wprost na chodniku nieopodal Moulin Rouge, ubrani niemalże jak kloszardzi, i jedli pomidory. Mieli przed sobą cały kosz i pochłaniali wszystkie, nawet te jeszcze żółte i lekko gorzkie, sok spływał im po rękach i kapał na chodnik, a przechodnie odwracali wzrok.

– Wiesz, jak jadłam je pierwszy raz, to miałam dobrze ponad sto lat – powiedziała nagle Lexi, oblizując ze smakiem palce. – Gdybym nie została przemieniona, nigdy nie spróbowałabym pomidora.  
– Chyba mnie z kimś mylisz, złotko. Ten sentymentalny brat włamuje się właśnie do rzeźnika, albo razem z czeredą miejscowych kotów zaczaja się na ptaszki w parku.  
– Próbowałeś kiedyś być uprzejmy?  
– Jestem nudny, kiedy jestem uprzejmy.

***

Zupełnie niepostrzeżenie i krok po kroku Damon przejął kontrolę nad materiałami rozrzuconymi po bibliotece i – jeśli to tylko możliwe – wprowadził w nich jeszcze większy chaos. Alaric na początku próbował jeszcze ratować niepodzielność zespołu archiwalnego, ale poległ w walce z żywiołem. Zdążył już nawet zapomnieć, że w pierwszej chwili zamierzał po prostu zanurkować w manuskryptach dla przyjemności i dowiedzieć się tego i owego o historii regionu. Tymczasem relaks po godzinach zamienił się w prawdziwy poligon i wydawało się, że dalej może być już tylko gorzej.

Wbrew wszelkiemu prawdopodobieństwu po paru dniach zrobiło się lepiej i Alaric nigdy nie dowiedział się, czy było to efektem braterskiej interwencji Stefana, czy też Damon samodzielnie doszedł do wniosku, że łatwiej pozbędzie się wszelkich dowodów świadczących o ich powrotach do domu w ciągu stu pięćdziesięciu lat, kiedy będzie widział, które archiwalia już przejrzał, a których jeszcze nie. Dość, że zaczął pomagać i pod pewnymi względami było to jeszcze bardziej przerażające, niż wcześniejsze sianie zniszczenia.

Najwyraźniej miał w sobie olbrzymie pokłady niechęci do większości mieszkańców miasta (szczególnie tych, których poznał za życia) i z upodobaniem dawał temu wyraz. Szczyt osiągnął, kiedy któregoś wieczoru, pijany tak sumiennie, jakby chciał zupełnie odgrodzić się od rzeczywistości, wpadł w nagły strumień elokwencji i, niepytany, zaczął przeglądać posegregowane już zdjęcia i wyrzucać z siebie wszystkie najbrudniejsze opowiastki o szanowanych obywatelach Mystic Falls AD 1864. Mówił bezpośrednim, szorstkim językiem, który sprawił, że Alaric spędził dwie godziny słuchając i bawiąc się zamkniętym długopisem, ogarnięty poczuciem, że robienie notatek byłoby w tym momencie głębokim nietaktem.

Praca z bratem wyraźnie męczyła Stefana, nawet jeśli ostatnio stosunki między nimi układały się zaskakująco dobrze. Damon narzucał mordercze tempo, był ściśle skoncentrowany na swoim celu i nie pozwalał na żadne rozpraszacze uwagi. Tymczasem Alaric miał wrażenie, że młodszy Salvatore czerpie pewną przyjemność z pozbawionego pośpiechu, okraszonego dygresjami przeglądania starych papierów. Kiedy zostawali we dwóch, raz po raz zdejmował z półek lub przynosił z góry dzienniki (często własne) i wynajdował w nich wpisy dotyczące wydarzeń przedstawionych na wyciągniętych z pudeł zdjęciach czy dokumentach, przypominał sobie plotki, niepytany dopowiadał zakulisowe szczegóły. Nie miał żyłki historyka, jego relacje były anegdotyczne, nie próbował analizować ani systematyzować, po prostu wyrzucał z siebie nieprawdopodobną ilość detali jakby w nadziei, że w ten sposób ocali je przed zapomnieniem.

Jak na kogoś, kogo śmierć już technicznie rzecz biorąc nie dotyczyła, Stefan Salvatore miał duży problem z zaakceptowaniem koncepcji przemijania.

***

Damon po prostu wprowadził się do kamienicy przy Boulevard de Rochechouart, jakby miał do tego pełne prawo. Ni z tego ni z owego każdy kąt mieszkania wypełnił się jego obecnością i nie chodziło nawet o bałaganiarstwo czy hałaśliwość. Stefan miał po prostu wrażenie, jakby nagle wszędzie było pełno krwi, widział ją na kołnierzykach koszul brata, na podłodze, nawet na kartach książek czy na własnym prześcieradle.

Niewykluczone, że w grę wchodziła paranoja.

Sama obecność Damona budziła w Stefanie jakąś irracjonalną złość, która natychmiast przekładała się na bolesne uderzenia głodu. Przypominało to trochę ten krótki okres zaraz po przemianie, utrzymanie kontroli nagle stawało się trudniejsze, a emocje eskalowały do absurdu. Z Lexi i jej dietą nigdy nie było takiego problemu, wypracowali sobie jako taki kompromis i potem niewiele rozmawiali na temat ludzkiej krwi. Po prostu o zmroku każde z nich szło swoją drogą i Stefan ufał, że efektem tych eskapad naprawdę nie bywają ofiary śmiertelne. Nie było to idealne rozwiązanie, ale w ich sytuacji trudno było o lepsze.

Damonowi obca była idea dyskrecji, ostentacyjnie przyprowadzał swoje ofiary do domu i, kłaniając się uprzejmie, częstował brata i Lexi mleczarzem, uczennicą pobliskiej szkoły czy prostytutką z Montmartre. Gdy odmawiali, zamykał się z kolacją w jednym z pokojów, ale Stefanowi i tak wydawało się, że słyszy każdy szelest, dzwonienie spinek do mankietów, skrzek dartych ubrań, dudnienie coraz wolniejszego tętna, rytmicznie skrzypienie desek podłogi, pisk sprężyn materaca. Po jakimś czasie Damon wyłaniał się z nory i, nonszalancko wycierając usta chusteczką, odprowadzał bladą dziewczynę czy zdezorientowanego chłopca aż do drzwi. Nigdy nie zabijał, przynajmniej nie w domu.

Podobne sceny miały miejsce nie częściej niż raz na parę dni, więc Stefan sądził, że Damon przyprowadza do domu tylko te ofiary, od których chciał _czegoś więcej_ niż przegryzka o północy, ale nie mógł być pewien. Krępował się drążyć sprawę, bo gdyby się okazało, że jednak coś sobie wymyśla, nie wiedziałby, gdzie podziać oczy ze wstydu.

Sześćdziesiąt lat po śmierci potrafi się już rozmawiać w zasadzie na każdy temat, ale – jak się okazuje – nadal nie z każdym.

Lexi, która początkowo śmiała się trochę z braterskich animozji, po drugiej czy trzeciej demonstracji zaczęła reagować na Damona wrogo. Stefan czuł, że w jakiejś mierze jest to gest lojalności wobec niego, próba bronienia jego niezależności i prawa do samostanowienia. Nie miał pojęcia, co z tym począć, ba – nie miał nawet jak porządnie się nad tym zastanowić, nie kiedy Damon raz po raz rzucał mu prosto w twarz kolejne zakrwawione szyje i zdawał się tylko czekać na fałszywy ruch. Koniec końców nie wymyślił żadnej spójnej strategii, intuicyjnie reagował na konkretne konflikty i liczył w duchu, że wszystko się dobrze skończy.

Nie za bardzo miał inne wyjście.

***

W skołatanej głowie Alarica powoli krystalizował się podział dokumentów na serie: w pierwszej zamierzał umieścić akta władz miasta, w drugiej materiały dotyczące poszczególnych budynów i posiadłości, w trzeciej osobiste papiery pozostałe po dawnych mieszkańcach (kusiło go, żeby wydzielić osobną podserię na dzienniki), w czwartej listy, w piątej fotografie, rysunki i mapy. Zaczynał już nawet nadawać pierwsze, robocze sygnatury i próbował się nie przejmować ani rosnącym stosem variów, ani szalejącym w bibliotece żywiołem.

Salvatore'owie mieli kolejne ze swoich niezliczonych krótkich spięć, więc Alaric ze wszystkich sił starał się skupić na raporcie na temat pożaru, który w 1925 roku strawił dawną siedzibę Lockwoodów. Sprzeczka dotyczyła spraw tak starych, że nawet gdyby chciał, i tak nie zrozumiałby, o co chodzi. Jeszcze tydzień wcześniej prawdopodobnie zastrzygłby uszami i starał się wyłowić chociaż strzępy informacji, teraz czuł się przede wszystkim zakłopotany.

Alaric zawsze bardzo lubił XIX wiek, bez skrępowania nurzał się w dziennikach i korespondencji, próbując znaleźć w sposobie myślenia ówczesnych ludzi źródła zjawisk, które obserwował na codzień wokół siebie. Nigdy nie przypuszczałby, że kiedykowiek zmieni zdanie o tej niewinnej rozrywce, a już zwłaszcza nie z powodu współpracy z braćmi Salvatore.

W zasadzie powinien był mieć złe przeczucia od chwili, kiedy Stefan zaczął mu udostępniać swoje stare dzienniki.

Pierwszy szok kulturowy Alaric przeżył w dniu, w którym przeczytał wstrząsający list napisany tuż po zakończeniu bitwy pod Gettysburgiem, a dwie godziny później został przez nadawcę poczęstowany grzanką i zapytany, czy nie chciałby sobie zrobić przerwy w pracy, bo zaraz będą oglądać _Gwiezdne Wojny_.

Potem było tylko gorzej.

***

Koncepcja Stefana piszącego dziennik wydawała się absurdalna.

Prowadzenie zapisków było rzeczą od niepamiętanych czasów kojarzącą się z ojcem – z tymi długimi wieczorami, podczas których zamykał się w swoim gabinecie i pracowicie dokumentował miniony dzień, a oni ku utrapieniu niani szaleli w swoim pokoju albo – kiedy już spoważnieli – rozmawiali i czytali książki przy kominku w salonie. Stefan zaczął pisać, kiedy Damon był już w wojsku, a podczas tego krótkiego okresu, który spędzili razem w domu tuż przed śmiercią, działo się zbyt wiele, by mogli się najwzajem przyzwyczaić do swoich nowych nawyków.

Ten nowy Stefan, poważny i opętany obsesją samokontroli Stefan, który pił zwierzęcą krew, trzymał _Rozmyślania_ Marka Aureliusza na nocnej szafce i zawsze przed pójściem spać podsumowywał swój dzień chociaż w kilku zdaniach, za każdym razem był tak samo nieprzyjemnym zaskoczeniem. Dziennik stał się dla Damona symbolem, czymś, na czym mógł zogniskować budzącą się w nim irracjonalną złość, tarczą, którą brat miał się według niego zasłaniać przed światem. Jeśli coś jest spisane, można mieć do tego dystans, dlatego Damon demonstracyjnie trzymał się z daleka od piór i papieru.

Nie miał pojęcia, od kiedy _dystans_ stał się dla jego brata słowem–kluczem.

Gdy wieczorem Stefan brał w ręce dziennik, by spisać wydarzenia minionego dnia, Damon wychodził i z hukiem zatrzaskiwał za sobą drzwi. Wracał potem pijany, ale tylko troszkę, ze śladami krwi na mankietach koszuli i w kąciku ust, oddychając głośno i z rozmysłem, z głową pękającą od obrazów i zapachów, pełen uczuć niedających się ubrać w słowa. Któregoś razu przypadkiem przewrócił stojący na biurku brata kałamarz i patrzył z satysfakcją, jak atrament zalewa kolejne strony. Stefan opanował wtedy złość, skończyło się na kilku gorzkich słowach i potępiających spojrzeniach, które na pewno zostały potem udokumentowane oraz odpowiednio – z dystansem – skomentowane.

Damon odczuł to jako osobistą porażkę.

***

Po tygodniu pracowitego usuwania _dowodów zbrodni_ Alaric zorientował się, że w przekazanym mu przez Jennę zbiorku praktycznie nie ma zdjęć Damona.

Na dużym krześle przy oknie, na którego siedzisku składowali kontrabandę konfiskowaną przez Salvatore'ów, było za to kilka podobizn Stefana; znaleźli w sumie osiem fotografii. Sądząc po strojach, połowa pochodziła z mniej więcej tego samego czasu, co zdjęcie z Jamesem Salvatore, pozostałe były świadectwami romansów z modami, o których Alaric wprawdzie wiedział, ale wolał udawać, że nie istniały.

Zaskoczyło go to, po Stefanie spodziewał się raczej konserwatyzmu, staromodnej elegancji i – jak długo się tylko dało – krochmalonych kołnierzyków, tymczasem młodszy Salvatore śmiało podążał za trendami i, o ile dało się to ocenić na podstawie zdjęć, bez problemu dostosowywał się do zmieniającego się świata.

Obaj bracia stali ramię w ramię, rozpieczętowując kolejne pudło, i Alarica uderzyło, jak różnie wyglądają – jeden w luźnej, sportowej bluzie, drugi w dość klasycznej, czarnej koszuli. Być może kwestia konserwatyzmu wymagała dalszego przemyślenia.

– Módl się, żeby nie było tu niczego z lat dziewięćdziesiątych – mruknął Damon pod nosem. – Nirvana, faza mroku i flanelowych koszul. Dużo zmarszczonych brwi.  
– Słyszałem to.  
– Miałeś słyszeć.

Alaric dyplomatycznie udał głuchotę, boleśnie świadomy swoich młodzieńczych eksperymentów fryzjerskich, których żałosne świadectwa wisiały zapewne na Facebooku któregoś z jego bostońskich kolegów. Miał wielką nadzieję, że nikt w Mystic Falls nigdy się do tego nie dogrzebie.

– Dziwne, że nie zachowały się wasze zdjęcia sprzed wojny. – Zmienił dla bezpieczeństwa temat. – Zostało dużo dagerotypów z tego okresu.  
– Stary dom spłonął pod sam koniec wojny – objaśnił krótko Stefan. – Większość pamiątek poszła z dymem.

Damon zareagował na tę wypowiedź uśmieszkiem i świadczącym o wszechwiedzy zmarszczeniem brwi. Brat zignorował tę minę z taką naturalnością, że Alaric naprawdę dał się nabrać.

***

Damon nie umiał (a może nie chciał) wtapiać się w tłum. Zachowywał się hałaśliwie i prowokująco, szokował strojem, niewczesnymi żartami i spożyciem alkoholu, a Stefan, który wolał go pilnować niż potem sprzątać jego bałagan, siedział jak na szpilkach. Wiedział, że to się musi źle skończyć, chociaż miał wielką nadzieję, że się myli.

Pozwalał sobie nawet po cichu liczyć na to, że tym razem uda mu się niczego nie zepsuć.

Tymczasem Damon zakładał koszulę ze sztywnym kołnierzykiem, spinki do mankietów przywiezione jeszcze z domu i staroświecki kapelusz, po czym rzucał się w wir wielkomiejskich rozrywek, z niewiadomych przyczyn ciągnąc brata ze sobą. Nawet jeśli zaczynali od porządniejszych miejsc, kończyli nieodmiennie w podejrzanych spelunach trzeciego sortu, ciemnych kabaretach i podrzędnych burdelach, gdzie już o północy wszyscy byli bardzo pijani i jeszcze bardziej rozgoryczeni.

Damon czuł się w tych gniazdach rozbitków jak ryba w wodzie i Stefan nigdy nie zapytałby dlaczego. Zamiast tego nasuwał kapelusz głębiej na zmieniające się oczy i oddychał głęboko, przypominając sobie boleśnie, dlaczego tak bardzo nienawidzi tłumów w ogóle, a paryskich w szczególności. Za każdym razem, kiedy przekraczali kolejny próg, myślał, że powinien dać sobie z tym spokój i wrócić wreszcie do Stanów, bo Europa nawet parę lat po wojnie nadal nie była miejscem, w którym ktoś zdrowy na umyśle chciałby dobrowolnie przebywać.

– Tu jest za dużo widm – powiedział którejś nocy, a Damon zrobił zniecierpliwioną minę.  
– Nie rozumiem, o czym mówisz.  
– Rozumiesz. Gdzie byłeś w tysiąc dziewięćset szesnastym?  
– Organizowałem sobie szwedzki stół na froncie.  
– Obaj wiemy, że to nieprawda.  
– Tak sądzisz?

Któregoś wieczoru przy ich stoliku zaczęły siadać kobiety i Stefan nie musiał nawet robić rekonesansu – wiedział, że ta, która przychodzi najczęściej, to czarownica. Poczuł nawet ulgę, rozpoznając schemat i występujące w nim stałe. To był ten moment, kiedy mógł już przestać liczyć na to, że cokolwiek się zmieni. Kiedy pojawiała się czarownica (a pojawiała się zawsze, zupełnie jakby Damon celowo ich szukał), sprawy zaczynały toczyć się szybko. Wiedział, że niedługo brat zniknie z hukiem, zostawiając mu do naprawienia jakieś spektakularne dzieło zniszczenia.

Nie musiał się już starać.

***

– Niedługo po tym, jak zostaliśmy przemienieni, Damon zakradł się do domu, skorzystał z zamieszania i wykradł część pamiątek – oznajmił konwersacyjnym tonem Stefan, kiedy zostali sami. – I myśli, że nic o tym nie wiem.  
– Jak to wykradł? Nikt się nie zorientował?  
– Ojciec już wtedy nie żył – uciął krótko Stefan. – W każdym razie Damon trzyma wszystko w drewnianej szkatułce, którą wszędzie ze sobą wozi. I myśli, że o tym też nic nie wiem.

W pierwszym odruchu Alaric chciał się zaczaić na wracającego z wyprawy rabunkowej do stacji krwiodawstwa Damona i dopytać go o te zabytkowe skarby, ale po namyśle uznał ten pomysł za idiotyczny i nierealistyczny. To Stefan odpowiadał dobrowolnie na wszelkie pytania i zdawał się nie mieć żadnych tajemnic. Damon prawdopodobnie opierałby się choćby z czystej złośliwości.

Dwa dni później, przeglądając akta dotyczące plantacji rodziny Fell, Alaric trafił na pochodzące mniej więcej z lat czterdziestych XIX wieku zdjęcie przedstawiające młodą kobietę siedzącą na krześle i trzymającą dłoń na ramieniu kilkuletniego chłopca. Dagerotyp był porządnie zabezpieczony skórzanym futerałem, ale niepodpisany, więc Alaric bez słowa podał go Salvatore'om.

Po drugiej stronie stołu zrobiło się cicho.

Stefan kurczowo zacisnął palce na portrecie i podsunął go bratu, który wprawdzie pokiwał twierdząco głową, ale potem nie zareagował, kiedy dagerotyp wylądował na krześle przy oknie. Nikt nie kwapił się do wyjaśnień, a Alaric po raz kolejny od czasu rozpoczęcia prac poczuł się jak intruz obserwujący z ukrycia sceny, do których nie powinien mieć dostępu.

– Kto to był? – zapytał wieczorem, biorąc od Damona szklaneczkę whisky. – Ta kobieta...  
– Matka. O, widzę, że Stefan już zabrał zdjęcie na górę, rytualne marszczenie brwi czas zacząć.  
– A chłopiec?  
– Prawdopodobnie ja, ale głowy nie dam, nie pamiętam tego zdjęcia.  
– I nie obchodzi cię to?  
– Nic a nic.  
– W ogóle nie przywiązujesz wagi do pamiątek? – ciągnął Alaric, wstydząc się trochę wścibstwa i tak prymitywnej prowokacji. – Nic nie przechowujesz?

Damon wzruszył ramionami.

– Stefan robi sobie teraz festiwal retrospekcji i poczucia winy, bo nie pamięta, jak matka wyglądała. Do rana mu przejdzie.  
– To nie mieliście do tej pory żadnego zdjęcia?  
– Ja miałem, ale spłonęło w tysiąc dziewięćset czterdziestym, jak musiałem uciekać z Paryża. Długa historia.  
– I co?  
– I nic. Mam sobie zbudować ołtarzyk? Izbę pamięci? Daj spokój, Rick, przecież jeśli będę ostrożny...  
– Mało prawdopodobne.  
– ... to mogę dożyć czasu, kiedy całe Mystic Falls zeżrą korniki. I co wtedy, mam ze sobą wozić na pamiątkę kamienie z fundamentów ratusza?

***

Lucile twierdziła, że kryptę w Mystic Falls da się otworzyć bez komety, ale musi się zdarzyć coś równie potężnego, co pozwoliłoby czarownicy uaktywnić kryształ. Mógł być pożar albo powódź, a z braku kataklizmów wystarczyłby nawet potężny atak zbiorowej histerii czy ogólnomiejska panika, tak naprawdę wszystko jedno. Damon już od dawna nie słyszał nowiny, która tak bardzo by go ucieszyła.

W pierwszym odruchu był gotowy natychmiast wsiąść na statek, nic go przecież we Francji nie trzymało, prawda? Spakował walizkę (nigdy nie woził ze sobą dużo rzeczy), kupił bilet na pociąg do Brestu, po czym został w Paryżu.

Kilka razy spotkał się z Lucile, próbując namówić ją na to, by pojechała z nim do Stanów. Potrzebował czarownicy, a istniała duża szansa, że wnuczka Emily, która – jak wynikało z jego obliczeń – powinna tam jeszcze rezydować, piętnaście lat temu zapamiętała go sobie aż za dobrze i teraz nie będzie zbyt chętna do współpracy. Lepiej było zabrać ze sobą kogoś sprawdzonego – przynajmniej tak Damon sobie to tłumaczył.

Lexi znikała na całe noce, prawdopodobnie po to, by uniknąć jego towarzystwa. Zostawał więc sam na sam ze Stefanem, który najwyraźniej postanowił znieść ten dopust ze spokojem godnym stoika. Pierwszego dnia po rozmowie z Lucile, jeszcze przed spakowaniem walizki, Damon był o krok od przyznania się bratu, co zamierza zrobić, ale opamiętał się w ostatniej chwili, że to nie ta bajka, że nie pojadą nigdzie razem i nie będą żyli długo i szczęśliwie, zresztą on wcale nie chce, tak?

Przez następne dni czuł, jak narasta w nim irracjonalna, głucha, bezsilna złość, która na kilometr zalatywała reminiscencjami. Codziennie postanawiał, że już następnego ranka wystawi walizkę za drzwi i złapie pierwszy lepszy pociąg do jakiegokolwiek miasta portowego, ale gdy przychodziło co do czego, nie mógł się zmusić do tego, by przekroczyć próg. Zamiast tego prowokował kolejne awantury z Lexi, zmuszając Stefana, by stanął po którejś ze stron, po czym jedną ręką łapał go za szyję i przygważdżał do ściany, wyrzucając z siebie potoki słów na temat słabości, instynktu, samooszukiwania i bezsensownych restrykcji.

Mimo ostrych konfrontacji, zupełnie niestosownych zdań wygłaszanych tak często, jak tylko się dało, otwartej wrogości i krwi na kołnierzykach braterskich koszul, Stefan cały czas był spokojny. Damon nie potrafił powiedzieć, co doprowadza go do większej furii, ta niezachwiana obojętność, czy też własne żałosne żebranie o uwagę.

Którejś nocy wyciągnął z szuflady biurka brata najstarszy dziennik, gruby poszyt pękaty od powkładanych między kartki świstków. Znalazł w nim swoje listy z frontu, wszystkie co do jednego, z wyjątkiem trzech czy czterech, które zgubiła kulawa, konfederacka poczta. Na sąsiednich stronach, pomiędzy opisami kolejnych dni, Stefan tworzył bruliony odpowiedzi. Przepisywał je potem na czysto, eliminując szalejące przecinki i najbardziej niepokojące czy zasmucające akapity. Damon spędził na lekturze kilka godzin, a rano był tak pijany, że zamiast podrzucić dziennik z powrotem do szuflady, schował go w szafce na buty.

***

Damon miał paskudny zwyczaj jedzenia podczas pracy i Alarica drażniło to bardziej, niż byłby gotów się przyznać. Zdawał sobie nawet sprawę, że gdyby to samo robił ktokolwiek inny, denerwowałoby go to prawdopodobnie o połowę mniej. Sam siebie zaskoczył takimi podwójnymi standardami, uważał się za człowieka z zasadami i choćby z belferskiego nawyku nigdy nie pozwalał sobie na żadne faworyzowanie. Na własnej skórze zaczynał się przekonywać, że wbrew pozorom w konfliktach i napięciach między Salvatore'ami bardzo rzadko chodziło o zasady.

– Masz świadomość, że jeśli chociaż kawałek upadnie ci na dokumenty, to będzie doskonałą pożywką dla bakterii?  
– Mam – odparł Damon między jednym kęsem waty cukrowej a drugim. – I pogrążam się w żalu. Serio.

Kiedy Alaric zaczął spędzać u Salvatore'ów każdą wolną chwilę, skonstatował ze zdumieniem, że bracia zawsze mają lodówkę pełną jedzenia. Skąd brali na to pieniądze pozostawało jedną z odwiecznych tajemnic wszechświata, ale fakt był faktem – w tym domu ciągle się coś jadło. Obaj Salvatore'owie potrafili gotować lepiej niż on i robili to zdumiewająco często jak na kogoś, komu do przetrwania wystarczą woreczki z 0 RH+ i ewentualnie okazjonalna wiewiórka. Do pewnego momentu Alaric wiązał te napady gastronomicznego geniuszu z odwiedzinami Eleny i faktycznie na ogół tak było – ale zdarzało się też, że robili to wyłacznie dla własnej przyjemności.

Początkowo takie sztuczne trzymanie się pozorów człowieczeństwa wydawało się Rickowi dość zabawne, ale potem zmieniła mu się perspektywa i głód życia Salvatore'ów zaczął mu nawet nieco imponować.

Na codzień Stefan nie mógł żyć bez solonych orzeszków, zaś Damon pochłaniał horrendalne ilości alkoholu, czarnej kawy i, o dziwo, rozmaitych rodzajów sera. Poza tym raczył się najróżniejszymi smakołykami i Alaric dopiero po jakimś czasie zauważył, że większość z nich w połowie XIX wieku była w Wirginii dostępna kiepsko albo w ogóle: płatki kukurydziane, lody, cola, chińszczyzna, czy choćby ta nieszczęsna wata cukrowa, za pomocą której Damon stwarzał teraz zagrożenie biologiczne w archiwum.

– Czy to jest jakaś forma rekompensaty? – nie wytrzymał w końcu Alaric.  
– Daj spokój, zachowujesz się jak Stefan. Trzeba korzystać z życia.  
– Jesteś martwy.  
– Tym bardziej.

***

W pewnym momencie napięta struna pękła i Damon zniknął równie nagle, jak się pojawił, pozostawiając za sobą walizkę pełną czystych koszul i całą kamienicę trupów. Stefan naprawdopodobniej powinien był to przewidzieć.

Wszystko odbyło się bardzo spektakularnie i melodramatycznie, spór o zasady moralne narastał od tygodni, a zakończył się epicką awanturą w Ogrodzie Luksemburskim, podczas której usłyszał ich stróż, a potem wszystko poszło nie tak. Potem każdy uciekł w swoją stronę, a kiedy Stefan wrócił do domu, cała kamienica była przeraźliwie cicha, tylko rozwścieczona Lexi miotała się od drzwi do drzwi, gorączkowo szukając czegokolwiek, co pomogłoby w zatarciu śladów zbrodni.

Z pokoju Damona zniknęły drewniana szkatułka i para starych spinek do mankietów.

Stefan nie rozumiał, czemu czuje się tak bardzo rozczarowany, skoro od początku wiedział, że to się tak skończy, pewne rzeczy się przecież nie zmieniają. W myślach rozkładał już całą sytuację na czynniki pierwsze, analizując punkty zwrotne i błędy. Nie powinien był tracić panowania nad sobą, a może powinien był stracić je wcześniej?

Ciał było za dużo, by dało się w przekonujący sposób upozorować pożar, trzeba było uciekać. Wszystko działo się tak szybko, że kiedy Stefan parę dni później zdołał wreszcie usiąć, by opisać minione wydarzenia w dzienniku, niewiele już pamiętał. Instynkt przetrwania wziął w nich górę i oboje z Lexi zaczęli działać jak automaty, błyskawicznie zebrali swoje rzeczy i znaleźli właściciela kamienicy. Zmusili go, by zapomniał, że kiedykolwiek wynajął im mieszkanie, opowiedzieli o masakrze i kazali iść na policję. Kradzież samochodu nie stanowiła potem zbyt wiekiego wyzwania. Ruszyli w kierunku Vitry-sur-Seine.

Stefan nawet nie mrugnął okiem, kiedy na rue Saint-Martin Lexi wysiadła z auta, złapała pierwszego z brzegu pijanego przechodnia i rzuciła na niego urok, by przyznał się do morderstwa.

***

– Jak idą prace? – zapytała Jenna, a Alaric dawno nie miał tak wielkiej ochoty udać, że niczego nie słyszał.  
– Fantastycznie – odpowiedział szybko. – Mystic Falls jest pełne skarbów, czuję się jak Indiana Jones.

Zgodnie z oficjalną wersją opracowywał wszystkie archiwalia u siebie w domu. Zdążył nawet – na wypadek, gdyby któregoś dnia Jenna postanowiła go odwiedzić – przewieźć do siebie tę część kolekcji, którą udało mu się już skatalogować. Dywersja doskonała.

Gdyby nie to, że było już stanowczo za późno, z chęcią przetransportowałby całość i dokończył pracę w zaciszu własnych czterech ścian. Sam był zdziwiony, że nie do końca chodziło o kaca moralnego, którego miał z powodu współuczestniczenia w kradzieży dokumentów.

Pierwszy raz w życiu czuł się w pracy jak podglądacz i nie było to miłe doświadczenie. Do tej pory intuicyjnie uważał, że między przeczytaniem pamiętnika z XVIII czy XIX wieku a otworzeniem listu adresowanego do przyjaciela istnieje jakaś zasadnicza różnica moralna, jakby śmierć autora uszlachetniała w jakiś sposób niezbyt chwalebny w swojej istocie proceder i zmieniała pospolite wścibstwo w naukową ciekawość.

Przy Salvatore'ach tworzenie wymówek stawało się coraz trudniejsze. Między nimi toczyła się jakaś historia, w którą lepiej było się nie mieszać, jeśli nie chciało się stracić którejś z istotnych kończyn. Pierwotny plan Alarica był bardzo rozsądny – obserwować z dystansu, zbierać informacje, robić notatki, przyklejać na nie jadowicie zielone fiszki i pod żadnym pozorem nie dać się w nic wplątać.

Kiedy tego samego dnia otworzył kolejną teczkę i na samym wierzchu znalazł mocno podniszczony dagerotyp przedstawiający zadziwiająco młodego Damona w szarym mundurze, odruchowo przełożył go na krzesło przy oknie.

***

Francja była prawdopodobnie jednym z najgorszych miejsc na świecie, w jakich można było w tym momencie przebywać, ale istniały takie sprawy, w których Damon Salvatore z definicji nie podejmował decyzji wypływających ze zdrowego rozsądku. Zresztą nie za bardzo rozumiał, czym się tu emocjonować – naprawdę zrobił już w życiu wiele rzeczy głupszych od spontanicznego wsiadania na statek do Europy, nawet jeśli Niemcy były uzbrojone po zęby, a pozostałe państwa zdawały się wierzyć, że wszystko da się rozwiązać dyplomacją.

Pociąg do Paryża był niemożebnie zatłoczony, ale Damon podróżował tylko z niewielką walizką i miał w zanadrzu swoją nieodpartą siłę perswazji, więc przebył podróż tak wygodnie, jak tylko się w takich warunkach dało. Mimo to z ulgą powitał znajomy widok dworca Montparnasse.

Miasto różniło się w szczegółach od tego, jak Damon je zapamiętał, ale nadal bez problemu orientował się w gąszczu ulic, a w kieszeni ciążyła mu lista adresów do odwiedzenia. Były na niej osoby, których wiedza i zdolności mogły mu pomóc w osiągnięciu celu (w pierwszym rzędzie Lucile, która, nawet jeśli pomyliła się przed laty, teraz mogła przecież wymyślić coś zupełnie nowego), starzy wrogowie, znajomi znajomych, słowem – Paryż w pigułce.

Na liście brakowało jednego adresu, ale tego akurat nigdy nie potrzebował zapisywać. Prosto z dworca Montparnasse udał się na Boulevard de Rochechouart i w ciągu kilku godzin wiedział już wszystko, co niezbędne. Pewnym krokiem skierował się w stronę kamienicy numer szesnaście.

W Paryżu Stefan zawsze pozwalał się znaleźć przy Boulevard de Rochechouart.

***

Historia braci Salvatore, myślał Alaric, opierała się na rolach. Bez względu na to, co się działo, role musiały być obsadzone, musiał być brat dobry i zły, szczery i skryty, sentymentalny i racjonalny, utrzymujący kontrolę i żyjący chwilą, spokojny i gniewny, cichy i głośny. Podział był prosty, przejrzysty, stawał się źródłem buntu i konfliktów, ale i tak zawsze zaczynało się i kończyło się tak samo.

Alaric również nie miał do końca racji.


End file.
